Where they Belong
by Disneyprincess16
Summary: After what Brandon says to them in the hospital Jesus and Mariana decide the Fosters would be better off without them. So they do the only thing they can. They run away. This chapter is super short cause I don't know if i'm going to continue. Please read and let me know if you think I should! Rated T for some possible violence in the later chapters...Maybe... If I Continue
1. Chapter 1

After what Brandon said to them in the hospital waiting room, Mariana and Jesus realized that he was right. This family, Stef, had taken them in when they had no one else in the world. They had repaid them, her, by going behind their backs and ended up getting Stef hurt. Their past foster parents were right. They didn't deserve love or a family. All they did was screw things up. So they left. They weren't sure how far they planned to go. They managed to catcha bus home and threw clothes and some money into backpacks. They left their cells at the house, Stef had a tracking app. Not that'd they'd want to find them. As they walked down the driveway they turned back and took one more look at their home. No, no the Foster family's home. The family that would be better off without them.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Brandon, who's feeling awful for what he said is looking desperately for Jesus and Mariana, hoping to apologize. Before he can tell Lena he cant find them though, she comes to him and says Stef has woken and is going to be fine. So Brandon, excited to see his mom awake but dreading how she'll react to what he said to the twins, goes in see her.

"Hi Baby." his mom said roughly but warmly as he came into the room. Tears in his eyes, he hugged her gently and then pulled back, smiling. Before he could say anything, however, Lena walked back into the room looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Stef asked urgently, seeing the worry in her partners face. "Where are Jesus and Mariana?"

Lena looked at her, trying obviously to be calm.

"I don't know."


	2. Missing

Stef's POV

A couple weeks later Stef had been released from the hospital and was wasting no time going back to work and searching for her missing children. As she sat in the cruiser staring out the window she flashbacked to the day she had woken, the day they realized that Jesus and Mariana were gone. _Her colleagues were swarming in and out like ants. So far they had found the twin's cell phones at the house, signifying that they had likely disappeared by their own choice. The twin's descriptions had already been publicized and everyone in the family had already had their statements taken about 10 times by 10 different people. Brandon had gotten about 5 seconds into his first statement interview before completely breaking down and them the horrible things he had said to his siblings. Callie and Jude confirmed what had been said, futher confirming that the twins had left under their own power. _

Stef arrived back at the house and walked in to see Lena sitting in the living room staring at the phone as if she could make it ring with news of her babies by the sheer force of her will. Brandon sat in couch across form her doing the exact same thing. Stef just sighed and went upstairs where she found herself in Mariana's room and then Jesus' spending a good 10 minutes just staring around each room wishing she could open her eyes and see her babies sitting on their beds listening to music or pretending to do their homework. She tried several times but the rooms remained empty.

Mariana and Jesus' POVs

Mariana clung to her brother like the lifeline he had always been as they walked through the crappy neighborhood. They saw a cop car and ducked behind a fence, knowing that if they were seen they would just get placed right back in the Foster's lives and mess everything up all over again. By this point it had been a month since left and they were both a mess. Jesus' hoodie was dirty and ripped along with his jeans. He was bruised and a little bloody due to the people in the area who had tried to mug/ harass them. They had run out of money and had steal food to eat. Since neither of them actually enjoyed stealing they had both lost a fairly significant amount of weight, Jesus more than Mariana because he often forced her to take his portions. Mariana was dirty with her clothes ripped and her hair matted. She had no bruises or scrapes because Jesus would rather die than see her get hurt.

"Jesus I really miss home.", Mariana said looking at her brother with her broken brown eyes.

"I know Mari I do too but you remember what Brandon said. They don't want us anymore. They took us in and loved us and all we did was go behind their backs and we got Stef hurt. I am so sorry Mari. It's all my fault. You told me not to go back there but I did anyway. You should hate me.", Jeus said his voice breaking several times.

"Jesus! I could never hate you! You're my brother! And it was my fault anyway I never should've contacted Anna by myself." Mariana said hugging him.

After a while they pulled apart and went to the spot in an alley they had been using a shelter. They ate their meager supper, Jesus again insisting that Mariana eat the rest of his. Jesus fell asleep thinking about how to fix this situation. Mariana was too good to be going through all of this because of his mistake. Then he thought of it. Bill! They would go find Bill and maybe he could place them in a home or at least help them find better shelter and get something to eat. He'd just make him promise not to call Stef and Lena! It was genius!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jesus and Mariana began the long hike to Bill's house. They both knew that they would have to go through some pretty rough neighborhoods to get there and were both dreading doing so. The had only gone a couple blocks when a group of guys started following them a calling raunchy comments to Mariana. When one mentioned how much he'd love to "Hit That", Jesus lost his temper. He spun on the guy who had said it and hit him hard in the jaw. His buddies didn't even have time to react before Jesus had thrown another jab to they guy's nose causing it to break and bleed profusely. While the guy lay stunned on the ground his buddies finally started to retaliate. They came at Jesus all at once throwing swings from all directions. Lucky for Jesus his ADHD caused him to never be still, so while he did catch a few, he was able to dodge most of the hits. The guys however were starting to beat him. It was four against one and he had been hit many times now. Then however, his whole focus changed. The first guy he had punched had gotten of the ground and currently had Mariana shoved up against a wall. He stated trying to kiss her and Jesus watched in horrors as the bastard's hands went towards his sister's chest.

"NO!", Jesus yelled new adrenaline shooting through his entire body. He started fighting harder then he ever had in his entire life. He threw his entire weight behind his punches and also kicked each in the gut or balls whenever he had a chance. In seconds all for guys were on the ground and Jesus was pinning the bastard that had been GROPING his sister in the dirt puching him over and over again. "You don't touch her! NO ONE EVER TOUCHES HER LIKE THAT!" he yelled throwing one more punch and knocking the guy out. The second the bastard was out cold, Jesus ran over to Mariana and took her face in his hands. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?!", he asked urgently.

"I'm ok 'Sus.", she said obviously shaken. "I just need a moment to process what just happened." then she looked up. "OH MY GOD Jesus!", cried taking his face between her hands. "are you alright!? Oh God you're bleeding!", she said in panic. Jesus pulled her into a hug, ignoring how the action made his chest ache. He took her face back in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"If it means protecting you I'd take a million punches Mari. I'd die to keep you safe. You're my twin. My best friend, my confidant. I Love You, Mariana. and that is never going to change. I swear." he said seriously.

"I know." Mariana said sniffling. "That's the only thing in my life I've always been sure of. You're the only reason I know that unconditional love exists." **(Remember they think the Foster's no longer love them) "**I Love you too."

Jesus smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before gently pulling her to her feet.

"Now let's go find Bill. It looks like it'll rain soon."


	4. Found

On the first night the twins stayed in the Foster house, there was a major storm. Three months ago on the night that Stef and Lena discovered their babies missing, Lena and the police department's frantic search was interrupted by the cracks of thunder and sheets of rain obscuring their vision. Now, three agonizing months later, Stef and Lena stood looking out at the brewing storm and willing it to mean they would get their babies back. They were just about to reluctantly turn in when the phone shrilled at them from the corner of the room. On an instinct they had developed over the last three months, Brandon, Callie and Jude came sprinting into the room as Stef hesitantly picked it up, not wanting herself or her familt to be disappointed again.

"Hello?", Stef said allowing a small amount of hope to slip into her voice.

"Stef? Hi this Bill." a familiar and gentle voice said from the other end.

"Oh.", Stef said her heart dropping. "Hi Bill, what can I do for you?" Upon hearing that is was not the twins her family visibly deflated.

"Well, about five minutes ago the twins arrived at my house."

"WHAT!" Stef screamed, causing her family to look up. "Are they OK?" At this, everyone jumped to their feet as she put the phone on speaker.

"They're ok. They're both underweight and dirty and Jesus obviously got in quite a few fights. He's bruised and bloody and probably needs to be looked at but I already checked for a concussion but he seems ok. The only thing is neither of them will say a word to me. They only speak to each other and on the rare occasions that they do even that, it's in Spanish. Can you all get down here in the storm? I know it's pretty bad but..." He didn't get to finish before Lena cut him off.

"We'll be there the second we can. Thank you SO much Bill."

"No problem. I'll see you soon."

As they drove to the social workers house Stef was surprised that instead of telling her to slow down, Lena urged to go past the speed limit. Feeling that this was a good reason to do so, Stef obliged and they arrived at the social worker's house in record time despite the storm. They all rushed out of the car and to the door of the house ringing the door bell. Though it took only a minute for Bill to get the door, it felt like ten years before it opened to reveal the balding social worker.

"Come in, please.", he said and they went passed him into the house.

"Where are our babies?", Stef asked immediately

'They're in the living room but please don't rush to and surround them. They're shaken and jumpy.", he cautioned.

"Of course.",Lena said shooting her partner a "calm down" look before they entered the living room and found their babies huddled together on the couch. She froze at the sight of Jesus who was bruised and bloody and Mariana who looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

Stef approached slowly, Lena trailing quietly behind her.

"Babies?" Stef asked quietly, smiling as the twins snapped their heads up to them. "Are you alri- oof!" Stef grunted as Jesus threw his arms around her and clung like she was a lifeline. Lena would've asked her love if she was alright put she was currently in the same air-preventing situation as Stef. They both hugged their children back a couple minutes before Brandon slowly came forward and faced the twins red with shame.

"I'm..." He was cut off by Jesus and Mariana rushing forward and hugging him. Brandon felt tears filling his eyes at the affection after what he'd said.

"Wh..why are you forgiving me so easily? I caused all of this! It's all my fault. Of course we want you, I want you! You're my brother and sister! I..."

"Brandon! Stop.", Mariana said gently. "We know you didn't mean what you said. And we know we overreacted, but we thought we were somehow protecting all of you. Now all we want is to come home.", she said as the rest of the family, including Callie and Jude came forward into a group hug.

"You're home babies,where you belong."

**OMG PLEEEASE ignore the God awful ending. Anyway, guys soo sorry for not updating for so long we went to the beach and had no wifi then school started and it was super hectic. anywho this IS the last chapter of this one but keep an eye out for my knew story called I will always Protect You in which Jesus is kidnapped and beaten by a criminal Stef put away years ago! It'll be posted soon! Love you all!**

**-4everadisneyprincess**


End file.
